Anatherien Phantom of the Opera
by Rakko
Summary: This is the story of the real Phantom of the Opera. You may think it is just some fantasy that Andrew Lloyd Webber created, but I’m here to tell you of the real thing. One day, when a group of Kenopets were rehearsing something started to go wrong. At fir


"Sold

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing in this story save for the idea of the twist on it happening during a school play. The entire idea of Kenopets and Anatheria goes fully to Zerkonia and Pyroneus creators of the site at or . This story was written by Snowstar for the sole purpose of Warewolfeh's contest. I own none of the lyrics. I will not even take credit for my twist on the original lyrics ye may find scattered throughout the story. I will only take credit for the indented sectionsexplained in first authors note. I must also credit Lyrics on Demand for most of my lyrics. I must also credit the wonderful performance of all my characters to their owners, who graciously let me use them. The pet's owners are as fallows:

Special Thanks: Owners Username

DramaMan

Clari

Kylegw

SnowStar

Woof

Darkscale

Kylegw

Catgirlstar

Kla

Thank you so much to all of you owners that made this happen for me!

Your truly,

Snowstar

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: **The indented lines are out of character, the lines not indented are in the play. I will then be using their characters name so as to keeps thing less confusing.

"**Sold!" The Action house keeper clicked his beak together. "Thank you sir." The action house had just reopened. No one knows exactly why it had been closed. Some say it just went out of business, but some knew the truth. "Lot 665, ladies and gentlepets. A music box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attacked, the figure of a Monkmus playing the cymbals." He turned the crank and a sweet music sounded from the small, fragile box. "Shall we start at 100 Anthars? 80? 75? Ah, 80. thank you sir, 80, 85? 90! Going once, twice, Sold! To the Vicomte de Chanea, Thank you sir."**

"**She often spoke of you my friend. Your velvet lining, and your figurine of led." The Cruz that sang was old as he stared down at the tiny box.**

"**Lot 666 then, A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. It is said, ladies and gentlepets, that this is the same chandelier that was a part of the famous disaster. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little light!"**

"Stop!" The auction keepers head turned to look at the play's director. "It's a little illumination, not light."

"Right, sorry sir." He cleared his throat. **"Lot 666 then, A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may know the famous legend of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. It is said, ladies and gentlepets, that this is the same chandelier that was a part of the famous disaster. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little Illumination!"**

"Good, good. Then we'll lift the mended chandelier and the lights will go off and the curtains will close. Lets get ready for scene one."

This is the story of the real Phantom of the Opera. You may think it is just some fantasy that Andrew Lloyd Webber created, but I'm here to tell you of the real thing. One day, when a group of Kenopets were rehearsing something started to go wrong. At first they just thought nothing of it when the prop stage poll fell. But when pets actually turn up dead, and the Pet who is supposed to be playing The Phantom disappears for long periods of time, the cast cant help but think something may be happening…

"**Think of me,**

**Think of me fondly when we said goodbye.**

**Remember me once in a while**

**Please promise me you'll try.**

**When you find that once again you long**

**To take your heart back and-" ****Carlotta**** stopped suddenly as a huge pole fell from the side of the stage. There were screams and she fell back.**

"Cut, stop. Darkscale, please, a little more feeling in your scream." The Air Ophedian sighed heavily but nodded.

"**Think of me,**

**Think of me fondly when we said goodbye.**

**Remember me once in a while**

**Please promise me you'll try.**

**When you find that once again you long**

**To take your heart ba—"** This time it was a real scream and the play director looked delighted. So delighted, that he didn't realize that the falling background holder had dropped from above, not been pushed to the side. Carlotta slithered out of the way then 'stood' at her fullest height. "It's wasn't supposed to fall from above! What's wrong."

"Nothings wrong, it was beautiful. Continue."

Darkscale snorted but looked in the direction of the two Fivern entering the stage as an Air Hircus came running to her side.

"**These things do happen." The Water Fivern said, looking at Darkscale.**

"**Ci! These things do happen! Well until you stop these things from happening this thing will not happen!" She curled her tail and slithered off stage, the Hircus fallowing.**

"**Now what do we do, Andre?"**

"**Christine Daae could sing it sir" It was a small Water Vulpes who looked up, pushing an Angelic Kuma forward.**

"**The chorus girl?" Andre's partner, the Air Fivern, looked perplexed.**

"**Let her sing for you Sir, she has been well taught." An Earth Vulpes rushed up to stand beside her daughter and her best pupil.**

The Earth Vulpes was Dia and she was playing Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg, was being played by Siara the Water Vulpes. Christine was being played by an extreamly talented and beautiful Angelic Kuma known as Asterothe.

**Christine took a deep breath and stepped forward to the middle of the stage.**

"**Think of me,  
Think of me fondly when we said goodbye.**

**Remember me once in a while**

**Please promise me you'll try.**

**When you find that once again you long**

**To take your heart back and be free**

**If you ever find a moment,**

**Spare a thought for me."**

**Her voice rang out clear against the silent opera house. At this point in the song the lights darkened and everyone but Christine left the stage.**

"**We never said our love was ever green**

**Or as unchanging as the sea**

**But if you can still remember **

**Stop and think of me.**

**Think of all the things we shared and seen.**

**Don't think about the things which might have been.**

**Think of me **

**Think of me waking silent and resigned.**

**Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind.**

**Recall those days**

**Look back on all those times**

**Think of the things well never do.**

**There will never be a day when I wont think of you!" **

**The lights dimmed on her but a new one opened in the luxury seat in the audience. Standing, an extremely handsome Air Cruz was clapping excitedly.**

"**Can it be?**

**Can it be Christine?**

**Bravo!**

**What a change, your really not a bit**

**The cockish girl that once you were.**

**She may not remember me,**

**But I remember her."**

**As he finished his verse, the light on him dimmed and he quickly rushed out of the box.**

"**We never said our love was ever green**

**Or as unchanging as the sea**

**But please promise me that some times you will **

**Think of me!"** She was smiling now as there was a mad applause from behind stage. She knew soon that that applause would be from her fans in the audience. She stood grinning as the curtains closed. The stage hands ran around, clearing the stage and setting up a little shrine. Christine walked calmly offstage ware she met up with Meg. The curtains opened and the pair walked out.

"**Where in the world have you been hiding,**

**Really you were perfect.**

**I only wish I knew your secret**

**Who is this new tutor?" Meg looked excitedly at her friend.**

"**Father once spoke of an angel.**

**I used to dream he'd appear**

**Now as I sing I can since him**

**And I know he's hear!**

**Here in this room he calls me softly.**

**Some ware inside hiding.**

**Somehow I know he's always with me**

**He the unseen genius." Christine's face was glazed over as she walked up to the shrine at center stage. There was a picture of a caring looking old Kuma.**

"**Christine you must have been dreaming.**

**Stories like this cant come true**

**Christine your talking in riddles **

**And its not like you!"**

"**Angel of Music**

**Guide and guardian **

**Grant to me your glory.**

**Angel of Music **

**Hide no longer**

**Secret and strange Angel."**

**At the same time, Meg was singing her part:**

"**Who is this Angel of Music?**

**Secret and strange Angel."**

"**He's with me even now"**

"**Your hands are cold"**

"**All around me"**

"**Your face Christine its white"**

"**It frightens me"**

"**Don't be frightened."**

**The curtains closed and again, the stage crew cleared the area, bringing in a large mirror and the props to make a dressing room. They set the mirror up so Christine would have to walk thorough the crowd to get to the area she was supposed to be, making it center stage, just before the stairs. She sat down in the chair behind a desk and started to read fan letters. There was a knock to her right and she looked up as the Air Cruz from the luxury box entered.**

"**Little Lottie let her mind wander."**

"**Remember that! Oh Raoul! It's been so long!" She rushed up to his side and hugged him.**

"**It has" He nodded in agreement.**

**Christine continued singing, "'Know what I love best' Lottie said,**

**Is when I'm asleep in my bed**

**And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.**

**The Angel of Music sings songs in my head." **

**He hugged her back and Raoul looked delighted to see her again. "Come with me."**

"**I must get ready. Get your carriage and come back for me."**

"**Ill be back soon, Christine!" He leaves off the side stage.**

**Suddenly, a deep voice fill the entire House and Christine looks around, her eyes finally falling on the mirror. The voice is outraged and strong, the owner knows his place.**

"**Insolent boy!**

**This slave of fashion**

**Basking in your glory.**

**Ignorant fool**

**This brave young suitor**

**Sharing in my triumph!"**

"**Angel I hear you**

**Speak I listen**

**Stay by my side**

**Guide me.**

**Angel my soul was weak**

**Forgive me**

**Enter at last Master." Christine's voice was small but full of admiration for her mentor.**

"**Flattering Child you shall know me.**

**See why in shadows I hide**

**Look at your face in the mirror**

**I am there inside!" **

"**Angel of Music **

**Guide and guardian**

**Grant to me your glory.**

**Angel of music Hide no longer**

**Come to me strange Angel!" Christine stands and starts to walk to the mirror.**

"**I am your Angel,**

**Come to me Angel of Music!"**

"**Who is that?**

**Who is that in there?" Raoul's voice comes from off stage.**

"**I am your Angel of Music.**

**Come to me Angel of Music." The voice continued. Christine is at the mirror and she can be seen through the transparent glass by the audience. Unnoticeably at first, the figure of a Demonic Lios appears and mixes with her picture. Then the mirror opens like a door and she walks through. She walks down the isle and meets up with the Demonic Lios in the middle. He is walking backwards and leading her down the isle. Once she has stepped off stage, the curtains close and they bring the new props up.**

"**In sleep he sang tome.**

**In dreams he came.**

**That voice which calls to me.**

**And speaks my name.**

**And do I dream again?**

**For now I find**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside my mind." As if in a trance, Christine sings with a strong, powerful voice.**

"**Sing once again with me**

**Our strange duet.**

**My power over you**

**Grows stronger yet.**

**And though you turn from me.**

**To glance behind.**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there,**

**Inside your mind." The Phantom's voice is equally strong and full of curiosity.**

"**Those who have seen your face.**

**Draw back in fear.**

**I am the mask you wear."**

"**Its me the hear."**

"**My spirit and My voice**

**In one combined.**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there.**

**Inside my mind." The both sing this last part. By this time, when they are not singing, the go through the double doors at the end and come back in through the doors leading to the other isle. They are now walking back to the stage.**

"**In all your fantasies.**

**You always knew.**

**That man and mystery." The Phantom.**

"**Were both in you."**

"**And in this Labyrinth**

**Ware night is blind.**

**The Phantom of the Opera is here**

**Inside my mind." They both are singing.**

"**Sing! My Angel of Music!" The Phantom.**

"**He's there, the Phantom of the Opera." They arrive at the stage as the curtains open. There is stuff scattered every ware and it is very unorganized. There is mist spread across the ground. The Phantom leads Christine up the stairs. She is now no longer under his captivating spell and looks around with curiosity overtaking her face. The Phantom starts walking around, never taking his eyes from her face.**

"**Night-time sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation . .  
Darkness stirs and  
Wakes imagination . .  
Silently the senses  
Abandon their defenses . . .**

**Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls its splendor .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
Tremulous and tender .  
Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away  
From cold, unfeeling light -  
And listen to  
The music of the night . . .**

**Close your eyes  
And surrender to your  
Darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
Of the life  
You knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
Let your spirit  
Start to soar!  
And you'll live  
As you've never  
Lived before . . .**

**Softly, deftly,  
Music shall surround you .  
Feel it, hear it,  
Closing in around you .  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which  
You know you cannot fight -  
The darkness of  
The music of the night . . .**

**Let your mind  
Start a journey through a  
Strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
Of the world  
You knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
Long to be!  
Only then  
Can you belong  
To me . . .**

**Floating, falling,  
Sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
Savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write -  
The power of the music of the night . . ." The Phantom walks around the stage, only taking his eyes off of Christine to look at the audience.**

"Good, good, stop! That was great Derrick! Perfect Astarothe! Now we'll stop there tonight. Go back to your dorms and be ready bright and early. We have to practice up before our first show." The cast and crew nodded and walked out of the theater and back onto the grounds.

Astarothe took a deep breath. "Wow! Fresh air! It seams like its been so long." Derrick was silent but Valence nodded in agreement. They got to their dorms, they each had been granted new dorms by themselves because of their staring roles. "Buy guys!" Astarothe said before walking into her room. There was a note on her bed and she looked at it with interest before opening it, however, before being able to read it, she heard a voice. She couldn't really understand it, it seamed as if she was going under a trance but before she knew it, she was walking towards her full sized mirror. She recognized the voice but couldn't place it.

Before she knew it, she was walking through the mirror and through a damp and dark hallway she didn't recognize. Wearing a cloak and a mask to hide his face, a Demonic Lios appeared in front of her, leading her onward. He took her through a secret door leading deep underground. She watched him, trying her best to place his voce but she simply couldn't.

They arrived in the cave and, like The Phantom Of The Opera, he had his own version of Music Of The Night. It was the same tune yet different words, like he had been practicing for a long time for this night to happen. Then she felt a mask cover her face and her world started to turn dark. Well, darker than it already was. The last thing she saw was a grown Demonic Lios standing behind the one who had led her into the cave.

She awoke and her inner clock told her was near Midnight.

"I remember there was mist.

Swirling mist in a vast glassy cave.

There were candles all around.

And in the cave the was a lair,

And in the lair there was a pet…" She looked around and saw the Demonic Lios who had led her down here playing a huge organ, obviously not noticing she was yet awake.

"Who was that shape in the shadows?" She couldn't understand why she was singing her lines but it seamed to fit so she continued,

"Whose is the face in the mask?" She walks up behind him and attempts to remove the mask but fails, trying two or three more times.

"You can never see my face

For then you could not ever be free!" His voice was full of rage but his eyes shone with love as he grabbed her paw, keeping her away from his mask.

"Stranger than you dreamt it you could never dare to look

or bare to think of me.

A saddened carcass who seems a beast

But secretly yearns for heaven

Secretly

Secretly

Oh Astarothe …

Fear can turn to love

You'll learn to love me as I am

And you'll not need see my face." He looked at her with sorrow and regret in his eyes. "Come we must return.

You need your rest for tomorrows rehearsal!" He grabbed her by the paw and fled off the right side of the stage.

She awoke the fallowing morning in her bed. She sat up and looked around, shaking her head. It was only a dream-a dream that seamed so real. Whatever, she had rehearsal to attend. The first show was in three days time and they had to be ready. She sat up and walked into her bathroom, washing her face and brushing the fur on her tail and ears. She walked out of the room and ran across the grounds, realizing she was nearly late.

She arrived at the house with a minute to spare. She rushed up the steps and into the house finding Valence. "Did I miss anything? Did he notice I was late?" She was nearly out of breath. He just looked at her in shock.

"Where have you been! He didn't notice but I did! You need to be on stage…go, we're starting ware we left off yesterday. Go!"

She rushed onto the stage and looked around. Derrick was already in position, watching her closely. She waved at him and sat in her spot, on the soft cushion center stage. The play director came out and looked at the pair, then nodded and took his seat in front of the stage. "Aaaaand start!"

**Christine looked around in puzzlement, her sweet voice filling the stage and house.**

"**I remember there was mist ...  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake ...  
There were candles all around,  
and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a man...  
Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?" **

**She attempts to remove his mask several times and failing before succeeding the fifth time. She gasped in horror as she saw his torn and burned face.**

**"Damn you!  
You little prying  
Pandora!  
You little demon - is this what you wanted to see?**

**Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper - now you cannot ever be free!" He was clearly mad that she had seen is scarred face but he couldn't stay angry with her for long.**

**"Damn you ...  
Curse you ..." He was now singing, more to himself than her, wailing in pity as he tried to cover his mangled face with his paws.**

**"Stranger than you dreamt it -  
Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me:  
This loathsome gargoyle, **

**Who burns in hell, **

**But secretly yearns for heaven,  
Secretly ...  
Secretly ...  
But, Christine ..." She grabbed the mask and looked at it for a few seconds before handing it to him. He grabbed it and placed it back on his face then looked up at her with curiosity.**

**"Fear can  
Turn to love - you'll learn to see,  
To find the pet behind the monster: this ...  
Repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, **

**But secretly dreams of beauty,  
Secretly ...  
Secretly ...  
Oh, Christine ..." His voice was softer now, more loving.**

**"Come we must return -  
Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." Erik. He grabbed her by the paw and fled off the right side of the stage.** There was clapping galore as the stage hands and director applauded their hearts out.

The curtains closed and a huge rolling staircase was brought onto the stage. Firmin stood at the top as the curtains opened again.

"**Mystery after gala night,"  
If says, 'Mystery of soprano's flight!'  
'Mystified baffled Surete say,  
We are mystified - we suspect foul play!'  
Bad news on soprano scene - first Carlotta, now Christine!  
Still, at least the seats get sold gossip's worth its weight in gold ...**

**What a way to run a business!  
Spare me these unending trials!  
Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers!  
Opera!  
To hell with Gluck and Handel -  
It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!" Firmin**

**"Damnable!  
Will they all walk out?  
This is damnable!" Andre**

**"Andre, please don't shout!  
It's publicity!  
And the take is vast!  
Free publicity!" Firmin**

**"But we have no cast!" Andre**

**"But Andre, have you seen the queue?  
Oh, it seems you've got one too..." Firmin**

"'**Dear Andre what a charming gala!  
Christine enjoyed a great success!  
We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left - otherwise  
the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!'" Andre**

**"Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid.  
Send it care of the ghost, by return of post P.T.O.:  
No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!'" Firmin**

**"Who would have the gall to send this?  
Someone with a puerile brain!" Both  
"These are both signed 'O.G.'" Firmin  
"Who the hell is he?" Andre  
"Opera Ghost!" Both  
"It's really not amusing" Andre  
"He's abusing our position!" Firmin  
"In addition he wants money" Andre  
"He's a funny sort of spectre" Firmin  
"To expect a large retainer!  
Nothing plainer - he is clearly quite insane!" both**

**"Where is she?" Raoul  
"You mean Carlotta?" Andre  
"I mean Miss Daae - where is she?" Raoul  
"Well, how should we know?" Firmin  
"I want an answer–  
I take it that you sent me this note?" Raoul  
"What's all this nonsense?" Firmin  
"Of course not!" Andre  
"Don't look at us!" Firmin  
"She's not with you, then?" Raoul  
"Of course not!" Andre  
"We're in the dark" Firmin  
"Monsieur, don't argue–  
Isn't this the letter you wrote?" Raoul  
"And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote? Written!**

**'Do not fear for Miss Daae.  
The Angel of Music has her under his wing.  
Make no attempt to see her again.'" Andre  
"If you didn't write it, who did?" Raoul  
"Where is he?" Carlotta  
"Ah, welcome back!" Andre  
"Your precious patron-where is he?" Carlotta  
"What is it now?" Andre  
"I have your letter-a letter which I rather resent!" Carlotta  
"And did you send it?" Firmin  
"Of course not!" Raoul  
"As if he would!" Andre  
"You didn't send it?" Carlotta  
"Of course not!" Raoul  
"What's going on?" Firmin  
"You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent?!" Carlotta  
"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?  
'Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered.  
Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight.  
Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place.'" Raoul**

**"Far too many notes for my taste - and most of them about Christine!  
All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name" Andre & Firmin**

**"Miss Daae has returned" Madame Giry  
"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned." Firmin  
"Where precisely is she now?" Andre  
"I thought it best that she went home" Madame Giry  
"She needed rest" Meg  
"May I see her?" Raoul  
"No, monsieur, she will see no one." Madame Giry  
"Will she sing?  
Will she sing?" Carlotta  
"Here, I have a note" Madame Giry  
"Let me see it!" Everyone except Meg, Madame Giry and Firmin  
"Please!" Firmin  
"'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature,  
detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions.  
I shall give you one last chance . . ." Firmin's voice trails out and the Phantoms takes over:  
"Christine Daae has returned to you,  
And I am anxious her career should progress.  
In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta  
as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess.  
The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal.  
The role of the Pageboy is silent -  
which makes my casting, in a word, ideal.**

**I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five,  
Which will be kept empty for me.  
Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will Occur." The Phantom's voice fades and Firmin's returns"  
"I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G." Firmin  
"Christine!" Carlotta  
"Whatever next" Andre  
"It's all a ploy to help Christine!" Carlotta  
"This is insane" Firmin  
"I know who sent this: The Vicomte-her lover!" Carlotta  
"Indeed? Can you believe this?" R  
"Signora!" Andre  
"O traditori!" Carlotta  
"This is a joke!  
This changes nothing!" Firmin  
"O mentitori!" Carlotta  
"Signora!" Andre  
"You are our star!" Firmin  
"And always will be!  
Signora" Andre  
"The man is mad!" Firmin  
"We don't take orders!" Andre  
"Miss Daae will be playing the Pageboy-the silent role..." Firmin  
"Carlotta will be playing the lead!" Andre & Firmin  
"It's useless trying to appease me!  
You're only saying this to please me!  
Signori, e vero?  
Non, non, non voglio udire !  
Lasciatemi morire!  
O padre mio!  
Dio!" Carlotta  
"Who scorn his word, beware to those  
The angel sees, the angel knows" Madame Giry  
**

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** From here on out your on yer own. Best guess as to who is singing…If ye don't listen to Phantom, then good luck to figuring out who is who! If ye do, hurray for you! …I've been listening to Phantom for the past two days strait now I'm starting to rhyme… good luck, Ill label the important ones

**"You have reviled me!" Carlotta  
"Why did Christine fly from my arms ...?" Raoul  
"You have rebuked me!" Carlotta  
"Signora, pardon us ..." Andre  
"You have replaced me!" Carlotta  
"Please, Signora, we beseech you ..." Fermin**

**"This hour shall see your darkest fears ..." Mme. Giry  
"I must see her ..." Raoul  
"Abbandonata!  
Deseredata!  
O, sventurata!" Carlotta  
"The angel knows, the angel hears ..." Mme. Giry**

**"Where did she go ...?" Raoul**

**"Abbandonata!  
Disgraziata!" Carlotta**

**"Signora, sing for us!" Fermin  
Don't be a martyr ...What new surprises lie in store ...?  
"Our star ...!" Andre  
"Non vo' cantar!" Carlotta  
"Your public needs you!" Firmin  
"We need you, too!" Andre  
"Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?" Carlotta  
"Signora, no! The world wants you! **

**Prima donna first lady of the stage!  
Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!" Both  
"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" Andre  
"Think of how they all adore you!" Firmin  
"Prima donna, enchant us once again!" Both  
"Think of your muse ...And of the queues round the theatre!" Firmin  
"Can you deny us the triumph in store?  
Sing, prima donna, once more!" Both  
"Christine spoke of an angel" Raoul**

**"Prima donna your song shall live again  
You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!" Carlotta**

**She has heard the voice of the angel of music  
Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!  
Think of their cry of undying support !**

**"Is this her angel of music?" Raoul  
We get our opera She gets her limelight!  
Follow where the limelight  
leads you!  
"Is this ghost an angel or a madman ...?" Raoul  
Angel or madman ...?  
Leading ladies are a trial!  
Heaven help you, those who doubt ...  
You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!**

**Orders! Warnings!  
Lunatic demands!  
This miscasting will invite damnation ...Tears ... oaths ...  
Iunatic demands are regular occurrences!  
Bliss or damnation?  
Which has claimed her ...?  
Think how you'll shine in that final encore!  
Sing, prima donna, once more!  
Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings  
"Surely, for her sake..." Raoul  
Surely he'll strike back ...Surely there'll be further scenes - worse than this!  
Think, before these demands are rejected!  
... I must see these demands are rejected!**

**... if his threats and demands are rejected**

**Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl,  
who's gone and slept with the patron?  
Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet!  
Although he may demur, he must have been with her!  
Christine must be protected!  
fortunata!  
Non ancor abbandonata!  
You'd never get away with all this in a play,  
but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue  
it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!**

**His game is over  
This is a game you cannot hope to win!  
And in Box Five a new game will begin ...For, if his curse is on this opera ...  
But if his curse is on this opera ...  
Prima donna the world is at your feet!  
A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!  
The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna!  
Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes!  
Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!  
... then I fear the outcome ...**

**Christine plays the Pageboy, Carlotta plays the Countess ...**

**... should you dare to ... when you once again ...**

**Light up the stage with that age old rapport!  
"Sing, prima donna, once more!" All  
"So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met,  
a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" Erik The Phantom**

**"Once more!" All**

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** Firmin, Andre, Raoul, Carlotta, Madame Giry, and Meg are the only characters singing in the song during the un labeled parts

There was major clapping as the hardest song in the entire production drew to a close. All of the pets were smiling, they had nailed the performance perfectly. Now they just had to do that at the opening show and all would be perfect.

**The stage cleared as the curtains drew closed. When the opened again, there was nothing there except Andre, Firmin and Raoul.  
"Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats. I will be sitting in box five." Raoul was telling them.  
Andre looked shocked at this. "Do you really think that's wise, sir?"  
"My dear Andre. There would appear to be no seats available other than box five." He walked off the stage and reappeared not much latter sitting in one of the suit boxes.**

"**Serafimo - away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha, Haha...  
Time I tried to get a better better half!" Carlotta  
"Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hoho...  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!—" The song was cut in half as Erik's voice sounded across the entire theatre.**

**"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"  
"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera" Meg said from the side of the stage.  
"It's him, I know it it's him!" Christine said, looking around, both frightened and excited.  
"Your part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta spat in her direction.  
"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad!" Erik  
"Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my Croak"  
"hahaha" Erik  
"Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Hahahahaha!  
Hahahacroak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak" She runs off stage in tears.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time..." Firmin  
"...when the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Christine Daae.  
Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera. Maestro. The Ballet. Now!" Andre  
The ballet started. It was a beautiful performance, Meg leading the dance. Then, with out warning, an earth Diaco fell from the ceiling. It was hard to tell from far away but it was only a life sized plushy. There was screaming and all the ballet dancers ran around in circles.  
"Are you alright?" Raoul joined Christine center stage.  
"Raoul, we're not safe here"  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident ... simply an accident." Andre franticly tried to becalm the missing audience.**

**"Why have you brought me here?" Raoul  
"Can't go back there!" Christine  
"We must return!" Raoul  
"He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!" Christine  
"Christine, don't say that . . ." Raoul  
"Those eyes that burn!" Christine  
"Don't even think it . . ." Raoul  
"And if he has to kill a thousand men –" Christine  
"Forget this waking nightmare . . ." Raoul  
"The Phantom of the Opera will kill . . ." Christine  
"This phantom is a fable . . . Believe me . . ." Raoul  
". . . and kill again!" Christine  
"There is no Phantom of the Opera . . ." Raoul  
"My God, who is this man . . ." Christine  
"My God, who is this man . . ." Raoul  
". . . who hunts to kill . . .?" Christine  
". . . this mask of death . . .?" Raoul  
"I can't escape from him . . ." Christine  
"Whose is this voice you hear . . ." Raoul  
". . .I never will!" Christine  
". . . with every breath . . .?" Raoul  
"And in this labyrinth,  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is here: inside your/my mind . . ." Both  
"There is no Phantom of the Opera . . ." Raoul**

**"Raoul, I've been there -  
to his world of  
unending night . . .  
To a world where  
the daylight dissolves  
into darkness . . .  
darkness . . .**

**Raoul, I've seen him!  
Can I ever  
forget that sight?  
Can I ever  
escape from that face?  
So distorted,  
deformed, it  
was hardly a face,  
in that darkness . . .  
darkness . . .**

**But his voice  
filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound . . .  
In that night  
there was music  
in my mind . . .  
And through music  
my soul began  
to soar!  
And I heard  
as I'd never  
heard before . . ." Christine**

**"What you heard  
was a dream  
and nothing more . . ." Raoul  
"Yet in his eyes  
all the sadness  
of the world . . .  
Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten  
and adore . . ." Christine  
"Christine . . .  
Christine. . ." Raoul  
"Christine . . ." Erik  
"What was that?" Christine**

**There was a pause and the music changed to a nice slower music. Raoul walks up to Christine and wraps his wings around her.  
"No more talk of darkness**

**Forget these wide eyed fears**

**I'm here,**

**Nothing can harm you.**

**My words will warm and calm you**

**Let me be your freedom**

**Let daylight dry your tears**

**I'm here **

**With you,**

**Beside you**

**To guard you and to guide you."**

"**Say you love me every waking moment**

**Turn my head with talk of summer time**

**Say you need me with you now and always**

**Promise me that all you say is true**

**That's all I ask of you." Chrisitne**

"**Let me be your shelter**

**Let me be your light**

**Your safe,**

**No one will find you**

**Your fears are far behind you" Raoul**

"**All I want is freedom**

**A world with no more night**

**And you always beside me**

**To hold me and to guide me" Christine**

"**So say you'll share with me one love **

**One life time**

**Let me lead you from your solitude.**

**Say you need me here beside you**

**Any ware you go let me go too**

**Christine that's all I ask of you" Raoul**

"**Say you'll share with me one love**

**One life time**

**Say the world and I will fallow you**

**Share each day with me**

**Each night**

**Each morning**

**Say you love me" Christine**

"**You know I do." Raoul**

"**Love me**

**That's all I ask of you!" Both**

**They kiss passionately while the music grown louder in the background.**

"**Any ware that you go let me go too**

**Love me,**

**That's all I ask of you!" Both**

**Erik's voice can be heard, heavy and sad as Christine and Raoul's trail off.**

"**I gave you my music…**

**Made your song take wing…**

**And now,**

**How you've repaid me,**

**Denied me and betrayed me.**

**He was bound to love you,**

**When he heard you sing.**

**Oh Christine…Christine…"**

"**Say you'll share with me one love,**

**One lifetime,**

**Say the words and I will fallow you**

**Share each day with me,**

**Each night,**

**Each morning…"Christine and Raoul's voices fade completely**

"**AAAAH!**

**You will curse the day you did not do,**

**All that the Phantom asked of you!**

**HAHAHAHA!**

**GOOOOOOO!"**

"Good, good! Stop there. You guys have done well. Go a head and take a break and have a snack. Thirty minute intermission everyone."

"Wow, that was great guys! That was so awesome! I sure hope we can do that on opening night!"

Valence smiled as he looked at her. "With your talent at singing and performing, I'm sure it will be."

"Aww, Your not so bad yourself." She smiled looking at him with a twinkle in her eye.

Derrick looked at them in disgust. He rolled his eyes and walked to the food. He rarely spoke, so being the lead role in a musical for the school was a big deal. But he almost never said anything outside of the play. Astarothe watched him her face full of confusion. He seamed gloomier than usual…Oh well, it was probably nothing. She turned back to Valence. "Lets get something to eat before we have to start up practice again.

"All right every one! Time to start this all back up again.. It's been twenty-five minutes so everyone hurry and get ready for the Masquerade ball!" Everyone was franticly running around behind the closed curtains, getting dressed and grabbing their masks. The huge rolling stairs were brought back onto the stage and locked into position. However, little did anyone know, someone had snuck behind and unlocked the wheels.

The entire chorus lined up, all dressed extravagantly with jewelry and masks to hide their faces. Most of the males were wearing capes and a huge chandelier was strung above their heads.

"Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!

Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!

Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . .

Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .

Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . .

Faces . . .  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .  
in the sound . . ."

"But who can name the face .?" Raoul and Christine

"Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!

Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!

Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!" All

"What a night" Madame Giry  
"What a crowd!" Meg  
"Makes you glad!" Andre  
"Makes you proud!  
All the creme  
de la creme!" Firmin  
"Watching us watching them!" Carlotta  
"And all our fears are in the past!" Meg & Madame Giry  
"Six months..." Andre  
"Of relief!" Piangi  
"Of delight!" Carlotta

During the entire song, the chorus dancers had been dancing up and down the huge staircase. Without warning it slipped and several pets fell off the back. There were screams before someone was able to get to the staircase and lock the wheels. The world stopped spinning and everything went silent. The director was furious. "Who didn't lock those! If something like this happens during the real play we're going to be in so much trouble from the school board they could cancel the theatre group!" He took a deep breath. "Was any-pet hur-" he was cut off as a loud and clear voice rang around the house.

"I have been watching you all for some time and I have noticed Astarothe has developed a feeling for Valence. I am here to tell you it must stop. She can not fall in love with him. There is only one pet out there for her and that pet is not a Cruz! So, Astarothe you will not speak with him again unless it is during play rehearsal or performance. I will be watching you, and if these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, friends, your obedient servant, D. L." The voice started to fade and everyone looked around in surprise at each other. Everything was starting to get freaky! First the stage prop had fallen from the wrong place and now this? And on one but Astarothe knew about what had happened the previous night. She herself thought it was just a dream but suddenly the images of the two Lios' came flooding into her mind.

"Wears Derrick!"

"Here!" He poked his head out from the rafters. Astarothe shook her head. "It must be nothing… lets just get back to rehearsal."  
Struggling to forget the events that had just taken place, the dancers got pack into place to restart the song.

"Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!

Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!

Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . .

Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .

Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . .

Faces . . .  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .  
in the sound . . ."

"But who can name the face .?" Raoul and Christine

"Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!

Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!

Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!" All

"What a night" Madame Giry  
"What a crowd!" Meg  
"Makes you glad!" Andre  
"Makes you proud!  
All the creme  
de la creme!" Firmin  
"Watching us watching them!" Carlotta  
"And all our fears are in the past!" Meg & Madame Giry  
"Six months..." Andre  
"Of relief!" Piangi  
"Of delight!" Carlotta

"Of Elysian peace!" Andre & Firmin  
"And we can breathe at last!" Meg & Madame Giry  
"No more notes!" Carlotta  
"No more ghost!" Piangi  
"Here's a health!" Madame Giry

"Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!" Andre  
"To the new chandelier!" Firmin  
"And may its splendor never fade!" Piangi & Carlotta  
"Six months!" Firmin  
"What a joy!" Madame Giry  
"What a change!" Meg  
"What a blessed release!" Firmin & Andre  
"And what a masquerade!" Andre

"Think of it,

A secret engagement,

Look, your future Bride!

Just think of it," Christine

"But why is it secret

What have we to hide?" Raoul

"Please lets not fight" Christine  
"Christine your free-" Raoul

"Wait till the time is right-" Christine

"When will that be

It's an engagement, not a crime.

Christine what are you afraid of?" Raoul

"Lets not Argue," Christine

"Lets not argue" Raoul

"Please pretend" Christine

"I can only hope-" Raoul

"You/I will understand in time!" Both

"Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!

Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!

Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!" Chorus

Erik starts to descend the steps slowly, each step timed perfectly with the music. Everyone recognizes him as the Phantom immediately.

"Why so silent good monsieur's?

Did you think that I had left you for good?

Have you missed me good monsieur's?

I have written you an opera

Here I bring the finished score,

Don Juan Triumphant!" He throws a thick red book at Andre and Firmin's feet.

"I advise you to comply

My instructions should be clear

Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier." He looks around, noticing Christine and seeing her wedding ring on a chain about her neck. He grabs it in his mouth and rips in from the neck.

"Your chains are still mine!

You will sing for me!"

We are back in the exact same scene as the first with the steps. The music is of the same tune and is, essentially, the same song.

"Ludicrous!" Firmin  
"Have you seen the score?" Andre  
"Simply ludicrous!" Firmin  
"It's the final straw!" Andre  
"This is lunacy!" Firmin  
"Well, you know my views..."Andre  
"Utter lunacy!" Firmin  
"But we daren't refuse ..." Andre  
"Not another chandelier..." Firmin  
"Look, my friend, what we have here...

'Dear Andre,  
Re my orchestrations:  
We need another first bassoon.  
Get a player with tone -  
and that third trombone  
has to go!  
The man could not be deafer,  
so please preferably one  
who plays in tune!'" Andre

"'Dear Firmin,  
vis a vis my opera:  
some chorus-members must be sacked.  
If you could, find out which  
has a sense of pitch -  
wisely, though,  
I've managed to assign a  
rather minor role to those  
who cannot act!'" Firmin  
Outrage!" Carlotta  
What is it now?"  
This whole affair is  
an outrage!" Carlotta

Signora, please!" Andre  
Now what's the matter?" Firmin  
Have you seen the size of my part?" Carlotta  
Signora, listen! "Andre  
It's an insult!" Piangi  
Not you as well!" Firmin  
Just look at this-  
it's an insult!" Piangi  
Please, understand..." Firmin  
Signor! Signora!" Andre  
The things I have to do for my art!" Carlotta  
If you can call this gibberish 'art'!" Piangi  
Ah! Here's our little flower!" Carlotta

"Ah Miss Daae quite the lady of the hour!" Firmin  
"You have secured the largest role in this 'Don Juan'" Andre  
"Christine Daae?  
She doesn't have the voice!" Carlotta  
"Signora, please!" Andre  
"Then I take it you're agreeing." Raoul  
"She's behind this..."Carlotta  
"It appears we have no choice." Raoul  
"She's the one behind this!  
Christine Daae!" Carlotta  
"How dare you!" Christine  
"I'm not a fool!" Carlotta  
"You evil woman!  
"How dare you!" Christine  
"You think I'm blind?" Carlotta  
"This isn't my fault!  
"I don't want any part in this plot!" Christine  
"Miss Daae, surely..."Andre  
"But why not?" Firmin  
"What does she say?" Piangi  
"It's your decision but why not?" Firmin  
"She's backing out!" Carlotta  
"You have a duty!" Andre  
"I cannot sing it,  
Duty or not!" Christine  
"Christine ...  
Christine ...  
You don't have to  
They can't make you" Raoul  
"Please, monsieur: another note." Giry. Everyone groans  
"'Fondest greetings to you all !  
A few instructions just before rehearsal starts:" Giry's voice fades out, Erik's taking over  
"Carlotta must be taught to act ... ,'  
...Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage.  
Our Don Juan must lose some weight -  
It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age.  
And my managers must learn  
That their place is in an office, not the arts.

As for Miss Christine Daae ...  
No doubt she'll do her best-  
it's true her voice is good.

She knows, though,  
should she wish to excel  
she has much still to learn,  
if pride will let her return to me,  
her teacher,  
her teacher ...  
Your obedient friend..." Erik's voice fades out  
"'... and Angel ...'" Giry

"We have all been blind -  
And yet the answer is staring us in the face ...  
This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend..." Raoul  
"We're listening" Firmin  
"Go on." Andre  
We shall play his game-  
Perform his work-  
Put remember we hold the ace...  
For, if Miss Daae sings,  
He is certain to attend..."Raoul  
"We make certain the doors are barred..." Firmin  
"We make certain our men are there..." Andre  
"We make certain they're armed..." Raoul  
"Madness!" Giry  
"I'm not so sure..." Firmin  
"Not if it works..." Raoul  
"This is madness!" Giry

"The tide will turn!" Raoul  
"Monsieur, believe me-  
There is no way of turning the tide!" Giry  
"You stick to ballet!" Firmin  
"Then help us!" Raoul  
"Monsieur, I can't ..." Giry  
"Instead of warning us ..." Andre  
"Help us!" Raoul  
"I wish I could…" Giry  
"Don't make excuses!" Firmin  
"Or could it be that you're on his side?" Raoul

"Monsieur, believe me, I intend no ill ...  
But messieurs, be careful -  
We have seen him kill..." Giry

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: **Again, we are at the point that you must figure out who is who singing. Sorry to do this to my readers but I need to finish this story by the 22nd…

We say he'll fall  
and fall he will!  
She's the one behind this!  
Christine!  
This is all her doing!  
This is the truth!  
Christine Daae!

This is his undoing!  
If you succeed  
you free us all -  
this so called 'angel'  
has to fall!

Angel of music,  
fear my fury -  
Here is where you fall!

Hear my warning!  
Fear his fury!  
What glory can  
she hope to gain?  
It's clear to all  
the girl's insane!  
Christine sings  
We'll get our man ...

She is crazy!  
She is raving!  
If Christine helps  
us in this plan ...  
Say your prayers,  
black angel of death!  
Please don't ...If Christine won't,  
then no-one can ...

Monsieur, I beg you,  
do not do this ...  
Gran Dio!  
Che imbroglio  
This will seal his fate!

"If you don't stop, I'll go mad!  
Raoul, I'm frightened -  
don't make me do this ...  
Raoul, it scares me -  
don't put me through this  
ordeal by fire ...  
he'll take me, I know ...  
we'll be parted for ever ...  
he won't let me go ...

What I once used to dream  
I now dread ...  
if he finds me, it won't  
ever end ...  
and he'll always be there,  
singing songs in my head ...  
he'll always be there,  
singing songs in my head…" Christine  
"She's mad…"Carlotta  
"You said yourself  
he was nothing but a man...  
Yet while he lives,  
he will haunt us till we're dead..." Raoul

"Twisted every way,  
what answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life,  
to win the chance to live?  
Can I betray the man  
who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey?  
Do I have any choice?  
He kills without a thought,  
he murders all that's good ...  
I know I can't refuse  
and yet, I wish I could ...  
Oh Zerkonia - if I agree,  
what horrors wait for me in this,

The Phantom's Opera…" Christine

Christine, Christine,  
don't think that I don't care-  
but every hope and every prayer  
rests on you now..." Everyone leaves except Raoul.  
"So, it is to be war between us! But this time,  
clever friend, the disaster will be yours!"

"Great! Take a couple hours break and we will finish up when we get back. Meet here in four hours time and we will finish up the rest of the play." The voice of the Director boomed across the stage.  
"Finally!" Astarothe said jumping off the side of the stage. "Valence! Derrick, Come hang out with me! I'm gonna go get something to eat." Valence Grinned and ran over beside her. They were still slightly within ear shot and an eerie voice rang out. "Not yet. Come to me. I will explain." Then all was silent and Derrick turned to fallow his friends.

For the first and only time in the entire play we have a scene outside. Multiple gravestones and mounds of dirt being brought in in controlled quantity. By the time the setup is finished, the stage looks frightfully close to an actual graveyard. Center stage is a huge temple like building. Christine can be seen as the curtains rise, entering from the left side of the stage.

"You were once my one companion . . .  
You were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father -  
Then my world was shattered . . .

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
Wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would be here . . .

Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
Knowing that In ever would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could . . .

Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
Cold and monumental, seem, for you,  
The wrong companions -  
You were warm and gentle . . .

Too many years  
Fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
Knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
Teach me to live . . .  
Give me the strength to try . . .

No more memories,  
No more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
The wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye." Christine finishes the final note as the curtains close and the stage is cleared back to the scene with the stairs.

The set of the final scene of "Don Juan Triumphant" A huge hall with an arch. Behind the arch, which has curtains, is a bed. A fine table, laid for two. Passarino, Don Juan's servant, is directing the Staff as they make the room ready. They are a crowd of sixteenth century ruffians and hoydens, proud of their master's reputation as a libertine

"Here the sire may serve the dam,  
here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb  
utters one despairing bleat!" Chorus

"Poor young maiden! For the thrill  
on your tongue of stolen sweets  
you will have to pay the bill -  
tangled in the winding sheets!

Serve the meal and serve the maid!  
Serve the master so that, when  
tables, plans and maids are laid,  
Don Juan triumphs once again!" Carlotta and Chorus

Piangi, as Don Juan, emerges from behind the arch. Meg, a gypsy dancer pirouettes coquettishly for him. He throws her a purse. She catches it and leaves.

"Passarino, faithful friend,  
once again recite the plan." Piangi as Don Juan

"Your young guest believes I'm you -  
I, the master, you, the man." Sorren as Passarino

"When you met you wore my cloak,  
with my scarf you hid your face.  
She believes she dines with me,  
in her master's borrowed place!  
Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,  
stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty  
starts to mellow, with the wine . . ." Piangi

"You come home! I use your voice -  
slam the door like crack of doom!" Sorren

"I shall say: 'come - hide with me!  
Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!'" Piangi

"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!" Sorren

"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.  
Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh

Hahaha" Piangi

Piangi puts on Passarino's cloak and goes into the curtained alcove where the bed awaits. Although we do not yet know it, the Punjab Lasso has done its work, and Piangi is no more. When next we see Don Juan, it will be Erik. Meanwhile, we hear Christine as Aminta singing happily in the distance

". . . no thoughts  
within her head,  
but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams  
within her heart  
but dreams of love!" Christine - offstage, entering as Aminta

"Master?" Sorren

"Passarino - go away!  
For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ." Erik, from behind the curtain as Don Juan

Passarino leaves. Christine enters. She takes off her cloak and sits down. Looks about her. No one. She starts on an apple. The Phantom, disguised as Don Juan pretending to be Passarino, emerges. He now wears Passarino's robe, the cowl of which hides his face. His first words startle her

"You have come here  
in pursuit ofyour deepest urge,  
in pursuit ofthat wish,  
which till nowhas been silent,  
silent . . .

I have brought you,  
that our passions may fuse and merge -  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . .

What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . ." Erik

"You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?" Christine

"Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ." Both

By now the audience and the Police have realized that Piangi is dead behind the curtain, and it is the Phantom who sings in his place. Christine knows it too. As final confirmation, Erik sings:

"Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude . . ." Erik. He takes from his paw the wedding ring and holds it out to her. Slowly she takes it and puts it on her own paw.

"Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -  
Christine  
that's all I ask of . . ." Erik

We never reach the word 'you', for Christine quite calmly reveals Erik's face to the audience. As the Police close in on the horrifying skull, Erik sweeps his cloak around her and vanishes. Meg pulls the curtain upstage, revealing the limp carcass really another life-size plushy of an air Hircus propped against the bed, his head gruesomely tilted to one side. She screams.

Police, Stagehands, etc. rush onto the stage in confusion.  
Also: Andre, Firmin, Raoul, Madame Giry, and Carlotta.

"What is it? What has happened? Ubaldo!" Carlotta  
"Oh, my God . . . my God . . ." Andre  
"We're ruined, Andre - ruined!" Firmin  
"Monsieur le Vicomte! Come with me!" Madame Giry, to Raoul  
"Oh, my darling, my darling . . . who has done this ...?" Carlotta sees Andre and attacks him. "You! Why did you let this happen?" She breaks down, as Piangi's body is carried off on a stretcher  
"Monsieur le Vicomte, I know where they are." Madame Giry  
"But can I trust you?" Raoul  
"You must. But remember:

Your hand at the level of your eyes!" Giry  
"But why . . .?" Raoul  
"Why? The Punjab lasso, monsieur. First Buquet. Now Piangi." Giry  
"Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you." Meg, holding up her hand in demonstration  
"No, Meg! No, you stay here!  
Come with me, Monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too  
late . . ." The curtains close and everyone rushes offstage. The stage is quickly transformed into Erik's lair again.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!  
Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" Erik

"Track down this murderer!  
He must be found!" Chorus  
"Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!

Christine, Christine ...  
Why, why ...?" Erik  
"Your hand at the level of your eyes!  
... at the level of your eyes ..." Chorus  
"He lives across the lake, monsieur. This is as far as I dare go." Giry  
"Madame Giry, thank you." Raoul  
"Track down this murderer -  
He must be found!  
Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!  
Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know:  
the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below ...  
"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera..." Meg & Chorus

"Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?  
Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" Christine  
"That fate, which condemns me  
to wallow in blood  
Has also denied me  
the joys of the flesh ...  
this face - the infection  
which poisons our love...  
This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing ...  
A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ...  
Pity comes too late - turn around  
and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!" Erik  
This haunted face holds no horror for me now ...  
It's in your soul that the true distortion lies..."

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!

Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!  
I had rather hoped that you would come.  
And now my wish comes true-you have truly made my night!" Erik  
"Free her!  
Do what you like only free her!  
Have you no pity?" Raoul  
"Your lover makes a passionate plea!" Erik

"Please Raoul it's useless" Christine  
"I love her!  
Does that mean nothing?  
I love her!  
Show some compassion ..." Raoul  
"The world showed no compassion to me!" Erik  
"Christine ...  
Christine...  
Let me see her ..." Raoul  
"Be my guest, sir ..." Erik. He lifts up a huge metal gate. Without realizing it, he walks strait into the Punjab Lasso. He stops, rigged, daring not to move. The rope falls down beside Erik's hand.  
"Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that  
I would harm her?  
Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?  
Order your fine horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now-except perhaps Christine ...  
Start a new life with me-  
Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
This is the choice-  
This is the point of no return!" Erik  
"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate  
Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!" Christine

"Christine, forgive me, please forgive me...  
I did it all for you, and all for nothing..." Raoul  
"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend..." Christine  
"To late for turning back  
To late prayers and useless pity!" Erik  
Say you love him and my life is over!" Raoul  
"Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting" Erik  
"For either way you choose, You choose you cannot win ..." Erik & Raoul

"So, do you end your days with me,  
Or do you send him to his grave?" Erik  
"Why make her lie to you, to save me?" Raoul  
"Angel of Music..." Christine  
"Past the point of no return–" Erik

"For pity's sake,  
Christine, say no!" Raoul  
"... why this torment?" Christine  
"... the final threshold ..." Erik  
"Don't throw your life away for my sake!" Raoul  
"When will you see reason ...?" Christine  
"His life is now the prize which you must earn!" Erik  
"I fought so hard to free you ..." Raoul  
"Angel of Music ..." Christine  
"You've passed the point of no return ..." Erik  
"... you deceived me -  
I gave my mind blindly ..." Christine  
"You try my patience - make your choice!" Erik  
"Pitiful creature of darkness ...  
What kind of life have you known?  
God give me courage to show you,  
You are not alone..." Christine. She kisses Erik

Erik walks purposefully up to Raoul and unhooks his neck from the Lasso. He drops it in a fare and it goes up in flames.

"Track down this murderer - he must be found!" Chorus

"Take her - forget me - forget all of this..." Erik

"Who is this monster, this murdering beast?" Chorus Leader  
"Hunt out this animal…" Chorus  
"Leave me alone - forget all you've seen..." Erik  
"Who runs to ground!" Chorus  
"Go now - don't let them find you!" Erik

"Revenge for Piangi!  
Revenge for Buquet!" Chorus leader  
"Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait..." Erik  
"Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know:" Chorus  
"Just take her and go - before it's too late..." Erik  
"the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below... Chorus  
This creature must never go free..." Chorus Leader  
"Go ...  
Go now - go now and leave me!

Masquerade ...  
Paper faces on parade ...  
Masquerade ...  
Hide your face so the world will never find you ...  
Christine, I love you ..." Erik  
"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime ...  
say the word and I will follow you ..." Christine Offstage  
"Share each day with me ..." Raoul Off stage  
"... each night ... Christine  
"... each morning ..." Both  
"You alone can make my song take flight -  
it's over now, the music of the night..." Erik

There was wild applause as the curtains closed for the final time on the dress rehearsal All of the actors and actresses got into position. First the chorus leader and the Chorus came out in one long line across the stage, filling the entire front set and bowing. Fallowed by the Auction keeper, Buquet, and Sorren. Next was Darkscale as Carlotta and Star Saint as Piangi. Siara Meg and Dia as Madame Giry. Polokio as Firmin and Frenn as Andre. Then all was silent for a few seconds. Valence as Raoul came out from right stage. There was wild applause and Astarothe as Christine came out of from Center stage, curtsying. Then all the clapping stopped and Derrick burst out from the left side of the stage. The applause was so loud it seemed the roof would split. Most of the pets stood out of their seat and for once in his life, Derrick actually looked generally pleased with himself.

The Director was clapping the loudest as the trio stepped back through the curtains and they rose again. The entire cast stood together and took a final bow, then the curtains closed again. By the time the stage had been cleared up and cleaned, it was nearly 10 O'clock. "Everyone, huddle!" The director called out. The cast did as they we're bid and huddled around the director. "Tomorrow is our opening night and I want you all to be well rested. Valence, Asterothe, and Derrick especially you must be ready. The performance will start at six O'clock. Please, Please, Please! Be ready! On three, Let's go, ready?" All the pets put their paws into the center of the huddle. "One, two, three, LET'S GO!!" The group broke up and scattered to their rooms. Derrick trailed slightly behind Valence and Astarothe. They walked back to their rooms together, then separated at Astarothe's door.

"The jokes wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin."

"Sold!" The Action house keeper clicked his beak together. "Thank you sir." The action house had just reopened. No one knows exactly why it had been closed. Some say it just went out of business, but some knew the truth. "Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen. A music box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attacked, the figure of a Monkmus playing the cymbals. He turned the crank and a sweet music sounded from the small, fragile box. "Will we start at 100 Kenopoints? 80? 75? Ah, 80. thank you sir, 80, 85? 90! Going once, twice, Sold! To the Vicomte de Chanea, Thank you sir."

It was the fallowing night and the play started out perfectly. The only funny business was a spare line thrown in as the Audience was entering:  
"The jokes wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin."

There were no problems as we passed the 'Think Of Me' scene or the 'Masquerade' scene. Everything was going completely as it was supposed to…Until 'Point of No Return':

"Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude . . ." Erik. He takes from his paw the wedding ring and holds it out to her. Slowly she takes it and puts it on her own paw.

"Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -  
Christine  
that's all I ask of . . ." Erik

We never reach the word 'you', for Christine quite calmly reveals Erik's face to the audience. As the Police close in on the horrifying skull, Erik sweeps his cloak around her but does not vanish as he is supposed to. The police, confused stop center stage. Meg pulls the curtain upstage, revealing the limp carcass really another life-size plushy of an Air Hircus propped against the bed, his head gruesomely tilted to one side. She screams.

As if one cue, a Topaz Diaco plushy falls from the ceiling, demented and torn. One aye is popping out and the tail is ripped in half. Astarothe screams in horror as her favorite toy is dangling in front of her face. Grinning, Derrick whips his cape around the two of them again and the really do disappear.

"What is it? What has happened? Ubaldo!" Carlotta  
"Oh, my God . . . my God . . ." Andre  
"We're ruined, Andre - ruined!" Firmin  
"Monsieur le Vicomte! Come with me!" Madame Giry, to Raoul  
"Oh, my darling, my darling . . . who has done this ...?" Carlotta sees Andre and attacks him. "You! Why did you let this happen?" She breaks down, as Piangi's body is carried off on a stretcher  
"Monsieur le Vicomte, I know where they are." Madame Giry  
"But can I trust you?" Raoul  
"You must. But remember:

Your hand at the level of your eyes!" Giry  
"But why . . .?" Raoul  
"Why? The Punjab lasso, monsieur. First Buquet. Now Piangi." Giry  
"Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you." Meg, holding up her hand in demonstration  
"No, Meg! No, you stay here!  
Come with me, Monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too  
late . . ." The curtains close and everyone rushes offstage. The stage is quickly transformed into Erik's lair again.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!  
Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my black hearted race!" Erik

"Track down this murderer!  
He must be found!" Chorus

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: The fallowing scene will be done mostly in half indention. This means that they are half in character, half out. The three know that they are out of character while the audience and the rest of the cast and crew believe they are only improvising on stage.

"Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!  
Astarothe...  
Why, why ...?" Derrick

"Your hand at the level of your eyes!  
... at the level of your eyes ..." Chorus  
"He lives across the lake, monsieur. This is as far as I dare go." Madame Giry She notices Derrick's slight change in lyrics but the play along with it anyway.  
"Madame Giry, thank you." Raoul  
"Track down this murderer -  
He must be found!  
Hunt out this animal,  
Who runs to ground!  
Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know:  
The Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below ...  
He's here: the Phantom of the Opera ..." Chorus

"Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for Plush?  
Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" Christine  
"That fate, which condemns me  
to wallow in blood  
Has also denied me the joys of the flesh ...  
this style - the infection  
which poisons our love...  
This type, which earned a mother's fear and loathing ...  
This cape, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ...  
Pity comes too late -  
Turn around and face your fate:  
An eternity of this before your eyes!" Derrick  
"This haunted form never held horror for me...  
It's in your soul that the true distortion lies..."

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!  
Sir, this is indeed quite an expected delight!  
I had rather known that you would come.  
And now my wish comes true-you have truly made my night!" Derrick  
"Free her!  
Do what you like only free her!  
Have you no pity?" Raoul  
"Your lover makes a passionate plea!" Erik

"Please Raoul it's useless" Christine  
"I love her!  
Does that mean nothing?  
I love her!  
Show some compassion ..." Raoul  
"You've showed no compassion to me!" Erik  
"Christine...  
Christine...  
Let me see her ..." Raoul  
"Be my guest, sir ..." Erik. He lifts up the huge metal gate. Without realizing it, he walks strait into the Punjab Lasso. He stops, rigged, daring not to move. The rope falls down beside Erik's hand. Seeming to not notice it there, he walks up behind Valence and puts his wing around the now freaked out Cruz.  
"Dude! What are you doing!" He whispers in the Demonic Lios' ear.  
Derrick lifts his tail and pits it against Valence's throat. "Getting my girl" He whispered back. Astarothe shrieks and looks franticly at her two best friends. Valence gulped then looked closer at the tail. It seamed to shine, more so than it should. It had been soaked and encased in metal!  
"My friend, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that I would harm her?  
Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" He unhooked the lasso but Valence dare not move. Derrick's tail was sharp enough to cut through bone at the moment.  
"Order your fine carriage now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now-except perhaps Astarothe ..." Whispers devilishly into Valence's ear.  
"I've been taught by the best." He looked up and saw the larger Demonic Lios standing above him on the rafters. Astarothe and Valence looked up as well. Astarothe shrieked again, recognizing the Lios from the night she had been led underground.

"That as you? How could you Derrick!"  
"Start a new life with me-  
Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
This is the choice-  
This is the point of no return!" Derrick  
"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate  
Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!" Astarothe

"Astarothe, forgive me, please forgive me...  
I did it all for you, and all for nothing..." Valence  
"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend..." Astarothe  
"To late for turning back  
To late prayers and useless pity!" Derrick  
"Say you trust him and my life is over!" Valence  
"Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting" Derrick  
"For either way you choose, You choose you cannot win ..." Derrick & Valence

"So, do you end your days with me,  
Or do you send him to his grave?" Derrick  
"Why make her lie to you, to save me?" Valence  
"Angel of Darkness..." Astarothe  
"Past the point of no return–" Derrick

"For pity's sake,  
Astarothe, say no!" Valence  
"... why this torment?" Astarothe  
"... the final threshold ..." Derrick  
"Don't throw your life away for my sake!" Valence  
"When will you see reason ...?" Astarothe  
"His life is now the prize which you must earn!" Derrick  
"I had no idea the truths ..." Valence  
"Angel of Darkness ..." Astarothe  
"You've passed the point of no return ..." Derrick  
"... you deceived me -  
I gave my mind blindly ..." Astarothe  
"You try my patience - make your choice!" Derrick  
"Pitiful creature of darkness ...  
What kind of life have you known?  
Pyroneus give me courage to show you,  
You are not alone..." Astarothe. She kissed Derrick.

He lets his tail fall from Valence's neck then walks over to the fire. He removes the metal casing from his tail and throws it in the fire ware it melts.

"Track down this murderer - he must be found!" Chorus

"Take her - forget me - forget all of this..." Derrick  
"Who is this monster, this murdering beast?" Chorus

"Hunt out this animal…" Chorus  
"Leave me alone - forget all you've seen..." Derrick  
"Who runs to ground!" Chorus  
"Go now - don't let them find you!" Derrick

"Revenge for Piangi!  
Revenge for Buquet!" Chorus leader  
"Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait..." Derrick  
"Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know:" Chorus  
"Just take her and go - before it's too late..." Derrick  
"the Phantom of the Kenoschool is there deep down below... Chorus  
This creature must never go free..." Chorus Leader  
"Go...  
Go now-go now and leave me!

Masquerade ...  
Paper faces on parade ...  
Masquerade ...  
Hide your face so the world will never find you ...  
Astarothe, I love you ..." Derrick  
"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime ...  
say the word and I will follow you ..." Astarothe Offstage  
"Share each day with me ..." Valence Off stage  
"... each night ... Astarothe  
"... each morning ..." Both  
"You alone can make my song take flight -  
it's over now, the music of the night..." Derrick

There is clapping as the curtains close. Most of the audience was unsure of what had really happened but Astarothe, Valence and Derrick knew. They hurried off stage as the curtain call began. As expected, Derrick got the loudest applause. Derrick had been praised heavily by the director for his outstanding improvisation, though warned not to do it again at future shows. He nodded, then said there would be no more shows and turned and left.

Derrick was never heard from again, but Astarothe says he went back to live underground. Some say the school is now haunted. Some say you can still hear his singing around the grounds at night. Some still see foot prints that can only be made by a Demonic Lios, scattered around the grounds. Though no one knows the truth, Astarothe and Valence live to this day with the knowledge of what really went on stage that night, and only they know ware Derrick truly is.

STORY INFO:

Name: OMG!! It's TITLE LESS!!

Words: 13,541

Lines: 2137  
CharactersWith spaces: 73,139  
Pages: 49

Plot: This is the story of the real Phantom of the Opera. You may think it is just some fantasy that Andrew Lloyd Webber created, but I'm here to tell you of the real thing. One day, when a group of Kenopets were rehearsing something started to go wrong. At first they just thought nothing of it when the prop stage poll fell. But when pets actually turn up dead, and the Pet who is supposed to be playing The Phantom disappears for long periods of time, the cast cant help but think something may be happening…  
Idea: I thought about this because I want to be play Christine if my school ever does this one so I was listening to the entire show my Ipod for about three days strait. Anyway, I saw Werewolfeh's writing contest and I thought I might like to enter…then I saw it had to be Kenopets related and I thought this would make a great story!  
Author: Snowstar, Neko, Rakko, I have many names call me what you'd like  
Hours Worked On: I think I calculated out about 20 hours and 45 minuets.  
Thanks: As I stated in the Disclaimer, I must thank all of the pet owners who let me use their pets in my story. I would also like to thank one of my friends, Jessica. Without her I'm sure I wouldn't be as much of a POTO fan as I am.  
Note: Numerical values as typed in Microsoft Word

Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read this. It means so much to me! Yours truly,

Snowstar


End file.
